


So, it goes like This.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Strangers, Thighs, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: “So...what’s your name again?”So, it goes like this.Kinktober 2020, Day 8: Intercrural Sex.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	So, it goes like This.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact I posted this a day late. I'm a bit behind, but I'm gettin' there!

You hope to God your mother doesn’t ask you about the marks on your neck or the stumbling when you get home, that she doesn’t know what you did in this zombie-infested city. Especially since you can’t bring home the man who ruined other men for you, either. It’s hot, it’s heavy, it’s risky, and most of all, it’s  _ stupid  _ \- you don’t even know his name. Yet, here you are with your nails digging crescents into his arms as he holds you, your chest to his back as his cock juts out from between your bare thighs. 

In your defense, this whole situation is surreal. First a large, inhuman thing chases you for whatever reason, then you meet these army dudes and a badass cop chick. Not including the zombies, your day has been highly stressful and unnecessarily complicated. Now here you were, begging for Carlos to fuck you as he drags his cock between your thights, your juices mixing with his with every thrust of his hips against yours. 

At any given moment, someone could find you--the dead or the living--rutting against each other like this. After all, the train station isn’t the safest place to be doing this for any reason whatsoever. But you’re needy, and Carlos is patient and sweet - and eager to help you, although you both have just met - and who were you to deny that you were interested in him? 

So, it goes like this. You bite back a moan, swallowing the little bit of sanity you have left as he thrusts into your thighs, your clit aching and your inner walls clenching on nothing as he fucks you with ardor. Whatever limerence there was when you first met him only blooms with every quick, snapping thrust of his hips against yours. Both of your breaths are heavy, shaking with effort to keep quiet. Carlos has one hand over your mouth, his own biting down on your neck to keep himself quiet as he ruts into you with fervor.

So, it goes like this. You’re close to coming; your legs tremble with effort from how tightly you have them closed together, sweat and pre-cum sticking to and running down your skin in massive droplets. Had you a condom, you doubt you would have used it anyway, and you’re sure Carlos shares the same sentiments as you. His own body shakes against you, but he’s steadier than you are - not that you can blame him, he’s trained to be  _ steady  _ when the world is ultimately not - but his noises are so sweet, delectable in your ear as he uses you for his pleasure. 

So, it goes like this. You clench your thighs against his cock tightly, your screams muffled by his hands as you finally meet your climax. Carlos follows along with you, spurting thick ropes of cum onto the floor and your thighs. He panted into your neck, breathing heavily as his eyelashes tickled and irritated your skin. You two stand in silence, both quivering, hair tousled and bodies covered in your own juices and a sheen of sweat, reeking of sex and death. It’s after the few moments of timid silence that Carlos pulls at your head just a bit, staring at you with a cheeky grin.

**“So...what’s your name again?”**

So, it goes like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated. Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp


End file.
